


Another Kingdom of Saints

by NecroticMaster



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecroticMaster/pseuds/NecroticMaster
Summary: Naoya tries to stop Kazuya from going down another path





	Another Kingdom of Saints

”You hate me don't you? In the depths of your heart you want to kill me, right?”

His red eyes stared right into my soul and I felt a shiver run down my spine. He looked down at me with a mocking grin spread over his lips. Now, of all times he was going to get in my way. When I was so close to reaching my goal he came to stop me.

”Tell me how you really feel. Do you hate me?”

The tears that had burned behind my eyelids the whole time started to fill up my blue eyes. Not too long after that they were rolling down my cheeks one after another until they were finally flooding down my face. Still staring right into his eyes, I took a step towards him. Then another step. I thought that I would have had to close the distance between us, but when there was just a tiny gap between us he took a step towards me.

He just looked at me silently with that grin of his on his lips. Since he didn't say anything I guess he was waiting for an answer. Even though I wanted to give it to him I would have to let him wait for a bit longer. Sobs escaped my throat and I coughed as I tried to clear the way for my words. The tears just continued to flow down my cheeks. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

”I don't hate you. I... I love you...”

Slowly upon realising my words his whole face filled with rage. He opened his mouth, but I interrupted him even before he had the chance to say anything.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his handsome face closer to mine. Letting go of him with one of my hands I gently touched his cheek in hope that I could calm him. I wanted to block out the reality that surrounded us. Just for one moment I wanted to forget about my friends and comrades, the demons that were roaming the streets and the chaos that was filling the entire city.

But he wouldn't let me.

He grabbed me by my shirt and tried to push me off of him. But when he realised that I was just holding onto him tighter and tighter he let go with his right hand. And as hard as he could he punched me right in my ribs. I lost my grip of him and stumbled backwards as I held my hand over my sore ribs.

”I won't... I will not acknowledge this! You are my younger brother! Now... Hate me! I won't allow you to fulfil your goal!”


End file.
